The Letter
by casui
Summary: Star is told to meet Red X alone in an alley.Doing so, she finds out his secret.Later on, Star comes late to missions. Robin is suspicious. Sorry, Suck at summaries.Real Summary inside.Pairings: BBRae RobStarX
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own this story so DO NOT try to steal it.**

**-This is MY FIRST Teen Titans fic. But, it IS NOT my FIRST fic. **

**-The pairing for this has been solved so don't be like "Oh I want someone and someone to be together!" because they may not be! Ok? Good!**

**BB: Why are you being so grouchy? You sound like Raven?**

**casui: Aww! You called me like Raven!**

**BB: o.O? Umm… That was a compliment?**

**Raven: (about to use her powers on him) That IS a compliment? WASN'T it BeastBoy!**

**BB: (is afraid, sweat drops) Uhh... Of course it was! Eh heh heh…**

**Casui: Don't you dare play hard to get with BB, Rae! He mine squeezes BB plushie**

**BB: o.O? Uhhh… Can we just start the fic?**

**Raven: What do you mean Bb is yours?**

**BB: (sweat drops): Guess not…**

**Casui: No, he is either yours or Terra's but for now his plushie IS MINE! **

**BB and Rae: o.O?**

**Casui: OK, START THE FIC!**

**BB: Oh yeah, every time you see the word MONKO it means the next part of the fic is separate from the rest. **

**Casui: Good boy! (Rubs beast boy's head like a dog)**

**BB: HEY! I'M NOT A' DOG!**

**Casui: Then turn into one!**

**BB: what if I don't want to?**

**Casui: NOW!**

**BB: (turns into dog)**

**Rae: (sweat drops) enjoy the fic!**

**MONKO

* * *

**

Summary: Starfire finds a letter under her windowsill telling her to meet Red X alone in an alley. Meeting him there, she discovers his secret on accident but also uncovers way more when she gets to know the man behind the mask. -Robin, being Star's boyfriend is naturally suspicious when Star sometimes is delayed coming to missions. When he follows her one night, all chaos lets loose. Will relationships be lost or found?

** The Letter **

** Chapter 1: The One Secret Kept**

**R**obin looked up from the newspapers scattered on his desk to see that the alarm had gone off. "Great" he murmured, he had hoped there would be no fighting for once today. He really needed to find a Valentine's Day Present for Star; they had been together since that "Stranded" thing had happened.

It was only a few months away from V-Day, he knew that in order to get a good present for her he should order it now and plan the day ahead of time. The only problem other than the mission that he was running to was that he had no clue what to get.

-"Who is it this time?" Robin asked immediately as he ran up to Cyborg, who was standing in front of the grand computer. The rest of the team, whom was already there, looked at him a little fear in all of their eyes that Robin would be mad. "Red X" Raven whispered as Cyborg put his picture up on the screen.

Robin sighed and turned around, beginning to exit towards the T-car with the rest of his team. "Robin" he heard Star's sweet, lovely voice call him. He automatically slowed down so that she'd catch up. "Yeah, Star?" he asked, looking into her beautiful, jewel-like eyes that were planted on her rosy-cheeked face.

"What is this holiday that I found on collection of days?"

Robin laughed. "You mean a calendar?"

Starfire cocked her head to the side in confusion, he sighed it looked so cute when she did that. "Never mind. Do you mean V-day?" "There is a day to celebrate the letter of V?" she asked, shifting her eyebrows.

"Uhh…no. It means Valentine's Day" he blushed a bit, but luckily it was hidden under his messy hair and eye-mask. "Oh, the day of the word Valentine?" she was totally confused as she slid into her seat of the car. The boy wonder rolled his eyes "Ask Beast Boy, he's all about holidays" she frowned at his serious attitude. He was always determined on the mission. Sometimes it seemed almost scary at the amount of determination he has, she thought as her boyfriend entered the passenger seat in the front.

"What is Valentine's day?"

MONKO

* * *

**R**ed X grabbed the pile of money off the counter as the gooey banker; covered in one of Red X's Xes (does that make sense?) sat useless on the floor. "Sorry, Gina" he read the girls name tag and ran towards the door, only to stop in his tracks.

"Sorry, to disappoint you X, but this time-"

Robin's battle-beginning line was cut off as a giant X came hurtling towards them. "Sorry, to interrupt your speech, bird boy- as much as I'd _love_ to hear it." Red X smirked as Robin glared at him, hate burning in his eyes. Raven cast off the shield she had put on to protect them from the giant X as Robin yelled out "Titans! GO!".

Starfire's hands automatically lit up with bright green light. Five beams flew from her hands as she flew over Beast boy, whom was now an elephant. BeastBoy charged into Red X but his attack was dodged easily as he generated away from the ground. Regenerating in the air, behind Cyborg he kicked him down, only to be punched by Robin from the back.

X quickly turned around as Robin started throwing out his combat moves. As he dodged each attack that was sent flying towards him he felt a blast of pain at his side as a bank chair came flying at him. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven threw another chair at him; he did a cartwheel and moved out of the way, making the chair hit a not-ready-to-be-hit, elephant Beast Boy.

"Ouch, Rae!-" he called as he rubbed his head in pain. Raven rolled her eyes as she ignored the joke Beast Boy was now telling. "Still not funny-" she said "RAE WATCH OUT!" she suddenly heard Beast Boy suddenly shout out. "Huh?" Raven turned her head, seeing the giant X that hit her face straight on and sent her flying towards Beast Boy- _and_ the wall.

Robin threw an electric disk at Red X as he saw Raven fly across the room and crash into Beast Boy, both of them becoming unconscious by the wall. Red X generated away from the disk which exploded near a Cyborg that was about to blast his sonic-hand. The explosion caused him to throw the attack, which hit an appalled Robin. Both Titans, falling into an unconscious mode- Starfire was the only one left.

"Robin…" she whispered, her eyes no longer had that bubbly happiness inside them, there was now flaming rage from her heart burning in them. Her eyes turned as bright as Sunlight as beams shot from them. Red X dodged it smoothly; she shot at him again- dodged. She soon began to shoot at him with rapid fire, he blocked each move. She was amazed at how he was so easily dodging the fierce attacks that she was using most of her strength for it.

Red X smiled as he flipped over to raging beam that flew towards him, he landed right in front if Starfire, that was now on the ground. She was breathing heavily; he could tell she was exhausted. He smiled that his plan was working, as he saw her drop to her knees. He lifted up her drooping hand gently from her chin, she was shocked that he was so gentle but even more shocked that he was touching her and she was doing nothing to stop him!

Red X dropped to his knees too and studied the features on her face. Those emerald eyes staring into his, well actually his mask- _'If I only I could remove this mask and let you really look into my eyes- oh how happy that would make me…'_. He let go of her face grudgingly and stood. Starfire simply looked up at him, confused by his actions; she watched his muscular body turn as he reached for his gun.

"Gotta' go, baby cakes- bye" he shot the gun, causing her to faint. He generated out of the bank, taking the money with him.

Before, she had fainted he remembered seeing her sneer at the word 'baby cakes', he frowned in his hideout, taking off his mask. He remembered what he had told Robin once when he had to fight along with the Titans to save the others of the team from being vaporized. _'Why are you helping me?'_ he had asked _'Not everyone likes to play the big bad guy, kid.'_ he had said. "Especially me" he whispered, throwing his mask at the wall.

MONKO

* * *

Back at Titan's Tower…

**S**ilky squirmed out of Starfire's arms as she gazed out of her window. She sighed, and rested her head on her palm, staring out into the sunset- _alone._ Usually, she'd be on top of the roof, her head would be on Robin's shoulder as they enjoyed the magic of the Sunset. But, today they had had a _little_ argument.

Silky tugged at the bottom of Starfire's skirt, causing it too fall a little. She quickly pulled it back up, blushing "Bad Silky." the little creature frowned. She frowned back at it, she grabbed him in her arms and sat upon her pink bed.

Silky gurgled as his holder stroked his slimy back. "I didn't mean to yell at you, Silky. I'm just not in the mood-" she couldn't believe what she was saying. It didn't even sound like her- for some reason she felt so down, so gloomy, so _Raven_.

Starfire shivered at the cold chill the thought had sent down her back. Feeling the arms around him shiver, Silky squirmed out her arms yet again and crawled off out the door. She sighed. "I truly am gloomed, like Raven." she said, half-knowing what 'gloomy' meant yet 'gloomed' she had no idea what it meant at all. She felt to a sudden urge to eat what was it called again? Oh yeah, _ice_ _cream _and sulk for the rest of the Sun-setting time.

She slumped her shoulders, laying back on the bed as it made springy sounds. Starfire felt a few tears burn at her eyes as she remembered what had made Robin and her miss this oh, so beautiful sunset…

"_Starfire, please tell me what happened!" Starfire flinched for what seemed like the third time that evening. Robin had been asking her all afternoon what had happened after he had fainted. He knew Red X liked her, it was obvious since the first time they had confronted him. He was being jealous, she knew, he had a right to be- but to her it felt so wrong._

"_I can not say!" Starfire forced out, making Robin look at her with intense confusion and anger. "Why!" he demanded, this time she kept her mouth shut, afraid to tell him that she had looked at Red X in a way that would certainly not please him. "Star?" he knelt down to her, she was now at eye level with him as he gazed into her, searching in her sad eyes for an answer._

"_Did he force you not to tell me or something?" he put a hand on her shoulder as she shook her head, bangs now over her eyes. "Then why, Star? You know that you can trust me with anything you tell me." his voice was softer but still held the rage from before in it. Starfire looked up into his eyes again, a serious expression covering her face, making her boyfriend frown._

"_No, Robin." she stood, making him also stand. "This is just one secret I have to keep." "But why, Starfire!' she flinched. His rage was returning, she could tell when he had stopped calling her 'Star'. "I just can not, Robin." she whimpered, feeling hurt some how. "Don't you trust me?" his hand was on her shoulder again, it made her eyes burn with tears. "Yes, of course I trust you. Did the experience with Red X not teach you that?" the topic of Red X was back again as she shrugged his hand of her shoulder._

_Robin was silent from the comment, she looked deeply into his eyes as if searching for something- but all she saw was a mask. Unlike when she had seen Red X, it seemed she saw even more than that… With that, she left Robin, leaving him silent in his room._

Starfire heard Silky scratch against the door as if asking for access outside. She quickly placed Silky out on the hallway and went back to sulk upon her bed. All of a sudden, she heard a squeaky alien wine in the hallway. "Silky!" she said immediately, she hoped that Cyborg hadn't stepped on him- AGAIN!

Rushing out the door, she searched the corridor, looking for a flat Silky. But, she found nothing but darkness and an empty hallway. "Silky?" her voice echoed spookily off the walls as she went in search for her alien friend. She asked everyone if they'd seen him, everyone except Robin who she passed in a hallway in silence, she had heard him murmur "I'm sorry. I haven't seen him.". The thing she was confused about was if he was sorry she couldn't find Silky or if he was sorry for what he had said.

She finally returned to her room to see if Silky had returned. There, in the door way her eyes grew wide as she saw her curtains flying wildly in the breeze coming from the wide-open window that she had not left open when she left. Starfire poked her head out the window and looked around, in search for a Silky that had fallen off the windowsill or something.

Starfire began to close her windows when she found she couldn't, the window door was stuck. She looked over a the hinges and saw a something white sticking out of it. With a little effort, Star pulled it out and closed the rest of the window. "What is this? It isn't mine." she looked it over until she saw a label on it reading _"To the one thing more beautiful than a rose, Starfire."_ there was a picture of a rose in replace for the dot above the I in her name.

Star blushed at the compliment that she read, she opened up the letter and a rose seed fell out. She picked up the seed in confusion and read the note attached to the envelope. She read it to herself silently:

_Dear one person more beautiful than a rose,_

_I have your worm. But, just because I have taken your precious pet doesn't mean that I mean bad. I will willingly hand him back without a fight. But, I will not fight if you come alone. If you do not- then I warn you, the rose will not only be as red as blood but so will your little friend here. I'm sorry if it sounds like a threat, but it really is an invitation. Come by 8 pm. _

_I hope the rose grows to be a beautiful as you are,_

_Red X_

_PS- Come to the address below-_

Starfire's eyebrows furrowed at the word "Sorry", _'At least he is!'_ she hmphed in her mind. She stared at the note, then the rose seed. She grabbed the seed and went downstairs towards the garden. She took up some soil from the flower patch, took an empty flowerpot from the storage closet, and grabbed some water from the fridge. When her rose was all set up for living, she locked her door and took off into the night _'Remember, it's not to see him- it's to save Silky'._

MONKO

* * *

**C**yborg knocked on Starfire's door. No answer. "Star, it's time for dinner-" he heard nothing but scary silence, he tried to go in but a mechanical voice said "Access Denied". Cyborg sighed "Fine, dinner will be on the table if you want some." with that he left in confusion. _'Maybe I should ask Robin…'_.

MONKO

* * *

**J**oey Wielder pulled off his gardening apron and waved to his grandmother, who was sitting at the front desk waving back. He smiled at her cheerful face and walked out onto the street. He smelled a bright pink rose that he was twiddling in his fingers and started to whistle. He patted his pocket which was filled with secrets as he walked, patting to the beat of his whistle.

He turned a corner trying to find a certain spot that he had picked for a special something that was going to happen. First, he stopped at the park where he planted a rose seed he had been saving in his other pocket. "Every pod has it's own match" he smiled at his comment and walked back to his apartment.

Upstairs, he saw his grandmother putting her coat away, she must've just gotten back from the flower shop. Joey smiled again as she walked off to go cook dinner. "I'm going out, gram! I'll be back later-" he shouted from his room where he had just hidden something from his deep pockets.

"Alright, honey! I'll leave your food in the microwave for you to heat up! Be back by eleven!" she yelled back as he closed the door behind him. Exiting the apartment building, Joey quickly ran back to the park and stopped in his tracks seeing a beautiful girl literally land in the park entrance. _'Oh, crap!'_.

Joey ran into a stray alley near the park entrance and quickly began fiddling with his clothes.

MONKO

* * *

Starfire looked around her surroundings in the dark, her only light the moon that was shining against the lake in the park before her. "Silky?" she called into the night, hearing nothing in return. She sighed and looked at the note again. "Maybe it's the wrong address?" she began walking down the street, looking back and forth for address 1278 Ginger Ave (if that's a real address- sorry!).

She passed number 1279, she sighed and headed back the other way. As she passed, she saw something flash white in an alley way. Walking backwards, her eyes widened. There stood a muscular boy with creamy, yet icy blue eyes and glistening black hair that was a bit spiky in the front stood there. Her jaw dropped as she saw what the boy was wearing and what he held.

In the boy's hands was a white mask that looked IDENTICAL to Red X's mask and his clothes were EXACTLY Red X's clothes. The two teens stared at each other in shock and it seemed like forever before they could shut their jaws back up to their lip.

"Hello, Starfire."

MONKO

* * *

Cyborg asked Robin to talk with him after dinner. Everyone except BB had been quiet during dinner, he had attempted at making Raven laughed which she only turned down with a shut-up-I'm-eating glare. Now, that it was after dinner Cyborg stood now with Robin outside the living room.

"What's up, Cyborg?" Cyborg's eyebrows furrowed at his dull tone. "What happened with you and Star. I know that has to be why she didn't come to dinner. I heard you yelling at her down the hall.". Robin looked up at his friend with guilt in his eyes. "She just couldn't tell me…" "Tell you what happened?" the boy wonder nodded solemnly.

"You asked her if she trusted you?" "OK, now how do you know all this?" Robin demanded, feeling something un-right with all these free answers coming from Cyborg. He smiled innocently "BB was a fly, I think you smacked him down, but we heard the story". "You guys really don't understand the word privacy, do ya'?" Cyborg only smirked.

"She does trust you, Robin. But, why did you ask all those questions? Don't you trust her to think nothing went wrong?" he put a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, but if we both trust each other why can't she tell me!" he demanded angrily at Cyborg, his temper was beginning to bubble up in his head. "Maybe she just couldn't." Robin looked at him, square in the eye, now. "You should understand that if you trust her. Now tell me again, Robin." he leant down to look at him at eye level.

"Do you trust her?"

Robin opened his mouth and then shut it, unsure of what to say.

"I don't know, Cyborg. I really don't know."

MONKO

* * *

**OK! There's the chapter, it sorta' wrote itself- literally. Anyway, if you like it review and tell me! If not, too bad- I didn't write this story 4 nothing!**

**-I know it was short, so don't tell me it was! Plus, if the characters seemed a little OCC I apologize, I was just in a rush to finish this chapter. Next chapter, I'll make sure there's not too much OCC. **

**BTW, if the character of Red X is revealed later on in the series, this story has nothing to do with it. Since well, when I was writing the story Red X's character hadn't been revealed. (And I don't mean Robin when he was Red X). **

**-BTW, I have already written chapter 2 and chapter 3 of this story. So all I need is reviews! Then you'll get your chapter! And yes, the other chapters are better than this one (this one isn't exactly excellent).**

**REVIEW!**

**Ja, casui **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans- but I do own this story and the character, Joey Wielder. And I DO own the song "Moonlight" which I made up!**

**BB: I'm bored.**

**Rae: Nice to know.**

**BB: I know I'll try to make you laugh!  
Rae: Joy, another attempt to try to make me laugh when you will only succeed in boring both of us further.**

**BB: Aw, come on Raven! I promise this joke won't fail!**

**Casui: Give him a chance, Rae!**

**Rae: Fine.**

**BB: OK, Why did the egg farmer go to his neighbor's yard?**

**Rae: …**

**Casui: WHY!**

**BB: To steal the other farmer's chickens! (Burst out laughing)**

**(casui and Raven look at each other)**

**Rae: That was a horrible joke.**

**BB: Well, I bet casui thought it was funny, right casui?**

**Casui: Uhh… I have to agree on Rae with that one. That just wasn't funny- at all.**

**BB: (--)**

**Rae: Well, now you see that I'm not the only one that thinks your jokes aren't funny.**

**BB: (still keeping bored face, it suddenly lights up) OK, I know! Why did cavemen hold their noses when they passed a dinosaur?**

**(Rae and casui look at each other again)**

**Both girls: Because the dinosaurs were extinct (in bored voice)**

**BB: (bored face) You guys sure know how to ruin a joke.**

**Rae: You can't ruin a joke that's already ruined from the start, Beast boy.**

**Casui: (laughs) That was a little funny!**

**BB: --**

**Casui: anyway, you guys know what MONKO means- if not go back to the first chap and find out!**

**BB: Enjoy the story- while I try to make these girls laugh!**

**Raven: (looks desperate) SAVE US! HE WILL BORE US TO DEATH WITH UNFUNNY JOKES!**

**Casui: is unfunny a word?**

**(BB and Raven shrug)**

**MONKO

* * *

**

Summary: Starfire finds a letter under her windowsill telling her to meet Red X alone in an alley. Meeting him there, she discovers his secret on accident but also uncovers way more when she gets to know the man behind the mask. -Robin, being Star's boyfriend is naturally suspicious when Star sometimes is delayed coming to missions. When he follows her one night, all chaos lets loose. Will relationships be lost or found?

**The Letter**

**Chapter 2: Trust in a Rose**

**P**ools of blue looked into emerald jewels, staring blankly in shock. Finally, realizing that they were standing in an alley way simply staring at each other, they looked away and tried to regain control over themselves. Starfire jumped when she heard the villain in front of her speak her name, especially with such care and sorrow in his voice. He didn't even say it with the harsh voice he used in battle, it was so- so _different_.

"Hello, Star"

'_Hello, handsome" _she answered in her mind, still focusing on his muscular body. "You are Starfire, right?" he asked, not receiving an answer from the beautiful girl. "I apologize, where is Silky." she demanded, taking not time to get what she came for and get back to the tower, this way she wouldn't focus on the hot teen in front of her.

"Follow me, I'll lead you directly to him." he slipped on his mask quickly before Starfire could determine who he was. Red X started to run out of the alley way, but Star blocked him. "Don't you want your worm back?" "Who are you?" she asked, her voice softening. "Now, if I wanted you to know that, would I be wearing a mask?" she frowned, he had said that before when Robin had asked him.

"Now, if you'd excuse me." Red X moved by her as she flew out of his way. Flying over him, Starfire just couldn't help the blush that had made it's way onto her face. _'Why did he look so- different when his mask wasn't on?'_ her mind snickered at her thought _'Oh, I don't know, maybe because he didn't have on a mask and he actually looked hotter than Robin?'_. Star mentally slapped herself as she tried to focus on the boy in front of her and which way he was going.

'_How come she's following me so easily? She didn't even ask why I kidnapped this worm thing of hers'_ Red X wondered as he glared at the ground, angry that he had let her see his face. _'If I had gotten there earlier, I wouldn't be here right now! Why couldn't my plan work for once!'_.

Both teens looked at each other, immediately looking the other way when their eyes locked. Finally Red X stopped and began to climb a fire escape in an alley way. Starfire flew up ahead of him and waited for him to stop at the rooftop. Instead, he stopped on the fifth floor of the seven-floor building he motioned for her to come. She flew down next to him. He crawled into the open window and then opened it fully once he was placed inside.

Starfire's eyes held confusion until she saw him pull something out of the closet inside the room that made her eyes light up in joy. "Silky!" she exclaimed, squeezing the little creature in her arms as he handed him to her. Suddenly Starfire realized that he had handed Silky over without any ransom or anything. "Just take him." he ordered, making Star look at him with a confused expression on her face.

"I will not leave until you return the money you have stolen from the depository of money store." Red X raised an eyebrow in confusion "You mean a bank?" she nodded. He almost laughed at how naïve she sounded "I can't." he answered, turning away from the window and going to close his closet. "Why not?" Starfire was entering the room from the window and, stepping onto the soda-stained rug, silky comfortable in her arms. "It's gone." he was facing her now, looking at her eyes-to-mask.

She had another confused expression upon her face. "I used it for something important." Starfire was about to ask what he had done with it but he had beat her to talking. "What are you still doing here, anyway? You got what you came for!" she flinched, she felt like she was getting flashbacks of when Robin had been yelling at her. But this time, the yell was weak, it felt like he was fighting back the urge to yell at her, and the yell itself sounded like he yelling but with care.

Starfire walked over to the boy that was now sitting on the bed of the room and was turned away from her. She put her hand on his shoulder, he jumped at the feel of her warm hand on his battle uniform. "Why do you seem so different from the other villains?" he looked at her, that was such a blunt question. "What do you mean villain? I'm a thief. That's all I can ever be accused of being, not a villain." he looked into her emerald of eyes, they showed honesty and care. "Why do you care." he stated, looking away from her "Because you did not look like a thief when I saw your face." his eyebrow's furrowed.

"So, just because I'm not as ugly as the other thieves you think I'm not one." "No." Starfire said immediately, not allowing him to go back into yelling mode. "I said that because, you looked- in your eyes-" he raised his eyebrows "What's wrong with my eyes?". She was quiet now, once again afraid of what to say "You should leave. I won't keep you here, it's late anyway." he lead her to the window in silence.

Starfire stared at his mask, it was so different. Yes, it did look the same as it did when Robin had it on- but the eyes behind the mask- they were different from his. They were- they were- _'Blue…just like a rose…'_ (Yes there are blue roses for those who do not know). As Starfire slipped through the window she whispered loud enough so that he could hear, "There was nothing wrong with your eyes- that's what's so different.".

Before Red X could ask her what she meant, Starfire had flown off, Silky curled up in her arms. He watched her fly off in awe _'Just like a rose…'._

MONKO

* * *

"**S**tarfire?" Raven could hear a muffled "Yes" from inside the room as she stepped inside. "Hey, you uhh... Called or something?" "Yes," Starfire leant up from her laid down position on the bed and motioned for her to sit next to her.

Starfire was surprised to see Raven had her hood down and looked as if she were in a particularly in a good mood. "I just wanted to ask you something." Raven was silent, knowing that it wasn't smart to interrupt when someone began with a sentence like that. Seeing Raven's nod, Star began to continue "Is it bad if your blood pressure goes up tremendously from the pumper?". "Pumper? Uhh… I think you mean heart." she nodded and looked up at Raven for a solution.

"What do you mean?", she was sitting Indian-style on the bed as Star let her legs hang over on the side. "When I saw- him. He made my _heart_" she said slowly, trying out the new word "beat faster. Is this bad?". "Uhh… You may want to talk to Robin about that, Starfire" her face had a pinkish tinge to it as she talked "No!" Starfire said immediately, Raven not expecting this fell over.

"Oh, are you alright?" "Yea, I only fell on my spine." she moaned, taking Star's hand to be lifted up. "Why don't you want to tell Robin?" she put a hand on her shoulder as she sat back up on the bed. "It isn't- Robin…" "Who then- Wait a minute, Starfire." Raven's voice was now back in it's monotone ness.

Raven walked towards the wall near the door and quickly slapped her hand against it harshly. She smirked "Well, look what we have here…" she dropped a fly in her other hand as Starfire walked up to her. "Is that-" Star began Raven simply nodded.

"BEAST BOY!"

MONKO

* * *

BeastBoy was a cheetah, sprinting down the hall as Raven and Starfire came flying towards him. He was only one hallway ahead of them so getting away from their fury wasn't going to be easy. BB quickly entered Cyborg's room and closed the door shut.

"How'd it go?" Cyborg stood up from his seat by the computer to walk over to BeastBoy. "Not so good. They're coming this way now!" "What! Hurry, up get in the closet!" he pushed BeastBoy in his electronics closet before BB could protest. A booming knock was heard at the door "Who is it?" Cyborg sang, trying to sound like he had no clue who was at the door. No answer, the knock boomed louder.

Cyborg sighed and opened the door, there stood the two girls of the team, fuming like there was no tomorrow. "Have you seen Beast Boy?" "Haven't seen him." he replied, Raven gave him a look but believed him.

"Phew" he sighed after they left, closing the door. BeastBoy walked out of the closet with the bottom of a mop on his head "That sure was close.". He sighed though Cyborg laughed "What?" "Your head, man!" "Wha?" BB looked at his head "GAH! I'M A MOP!". Cyborg shook his head as he laughed, taking the mop-bottom and throwing it back in his closet.

"What'd you find out?" Cyborg asked, immediately getting to the point. "Star's in love with some guy." Cyborg laughed "You mean Robin?" he kept on laughing until he saw BB shake his head no. "Not Robin, some other guy." "Really? Who?" he shrugged "I didn't get a chance to find out before I was slapped off the wall". At this, Cyborg laughed but shook it if as his face grew serious. "If Star doesn't like Robin, who does she like?" again BB shrugged. "What if it's one of us!" BB exclaimed.

Cyborg thumped his head "Yeah, right dude. She knows that we only think of her as a friend." BB nodded "Just hope Raven doesn't think that.." "Say what?" Cyborg asked. "N-nothing! EH- Goodnight" he saluted his friend and ran off towards his room. Cyborg scratched his head in confusion as he went over to charge himself and sleep.

MONKO

* * *

That morning…

**R**obin got dressed quickly and ate a few eggs, by the time he was done with breakfast it was already noon. He went down to the garage and started up his motorcycle. Before he knew it, he was out on the rode driving towards WAYNE industries. Parking his cycle by the fence he walked over to the mansion doors. He knocked nice and loud so that the butler would here him.

Albert Pennyworth opened the door and smiled, "Hello Master Grayson, You would like to see Master Wayne, I presume?" Robin nodded stepping in to his old home. "Hello ,Robin." Robin turned his attention to the smiling man in his late forties. (Remember this is before Batman Beyond came which is why he isn't older).

-Eventually, Bruce and Robin found themselves seated at a coffee table in the upstairs dinning room. Bruce picked up his cup and let it trickle it's hot juice down his throat. "Ah" he said breathing out cinnamon scented breath "So what are you here for? I have a feeling this is no ordinary visit.". Robin looked up at him and removed his mask, knowing he was safe where he was.

"I've got a problem with Star." "Star?" Bruce raised an eyebrow, setting his tea down. "Star_fire_" he said saying her whole name this way he'd remember his girlfriend. "Oh. Romance problems, huh?" Robin nodded solemnly "Heh, you know I'm not exactly good in that category.". Robin shook his head "Just give me the best advice you can, ok?" Bruce nodded, seeing that he wasn't really asking that he would do it but already knew that he'd do it for him.

Robin sighed and began to explain what had happened about Red X. Bruce simply nodded when the times were necessary but didn't interrupt once. "Well?" Robin said, letting Bruce know he was finished. "You have to apologize." "What do you mean I have to?" he asked, always knowing that he used exact words. "From the way this Starfire's personality is, she would be hurt if you don't apologize. It seems that way anyway." Robin was silent for a few minutes.

"Thanks. I think I can handle the rest of the situation on my own." he got up and pushed the chair in and went towards the door to leave. "Hey Robin," he looked back, Bruce was smirking and swinging his eye mask around "Leaving without this?". Robin smirked and put on his eye mask "Thanks, Bruce." "You coming over for Christmas, Robin?". He smiled, looking back at the older Batman "I always do.".

MONKO

* * *

At Titans Tower…

**S**tarfire looked out her window and gazed out at the sky. It was a perfect day, but what made the day so dull was that she was bored on this perfect day. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door she lit up in joy that some one was there! She ran over to the door and opened the door with a broad smile on her face.

Her smile faded as she saw who was at the door. "Hello, Robin." she said solemnly, aggression in her eyes. "Hey Star, I just came to apologize-" "About what." her heart was thumping in her chest though her mind was filled with confusion. "Well, I was kind of pushing you to tell me what had happened and everything" she was leaning against the door now, her eye brows raised.

Robin pulled on his shirt "Is it hot in here- or?" "You were saying, Robin?" he gulped. Oh yeah, she was angry at him and him making excuses wasn't making 'saying simply sorry' any easier. "What I mean to say is that I'm- I'm sorry, Starfire." Star couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face. "Apology excepted!" her smiled became toothy as she embraced him in a tight hug.

"Aww…Look how cute they look together!"

Immediately, Robin turned his head down the hallway was, BeastBoy and Cyborg just smirking away. Robin pulled apart from Star with a blush on his face, Starfire not prepared for him to break apart, fell forward and toppled onto Robin putting them in an uncomfortable position on the floor.

Cyborg and BeastBoy's faces were completely red with laughter as they tried to hold it in. Raven came right around the corner and her eyes widened "I guess this hallway is occupied-" she turned the opposite way to take the longer route to her room. As Robin's blush grew redder Starfire got up and walked into her room, seeing that Robin was embarrassed to be seen with her.

"Starfire?" Robin called as the door closed in his face, he glared and switched his view to BB and Cyborg. If looks could kill Cy and BB would be dead. "Uhh… Come on Cy, let's go play Stankball!" "Eh heh heh, yeah! Let's ask Raven to referee!" with that, the two were off and out of there before Robin could release his rage. Robin sighed and shook his head at the two as he walked off towards his room.

MONKO

* * *

At Rolland Park…( I don't know if that's the name)

**J**oey sprinkled water on the place he had planted the rose seed and stood, smiling. "There! She should start growing soon." he looked up into the sky and saw the bright day start to dim, sunset would come soon.

He sighed, wishing that he could spend the sunset time with someone other than the small Rose seed in the ground. He walked over to the lake and threw a rock, it plunged into the water, into the depths below. Joey frowned, picking up a flatter rock and throwing it out into the water, it skipped happily across the liquid until it lost it's pep and fell into the sea.

Joey wished so much that he could see Starfire again, she was beautiful, caring, understanding, and what she had said about his eyes just made him melt. He couldn't take it! He wanted to see her more than anything, just then he smiled getting an idea. The idea was the riskiest of all, but it was an idea and it was definitely better than going out and stealing something so he could just battle her.

MONKO

* * *

Inside Titan's Tower…

**S**tarfire sighed, slumping against her windowsill. She was right back where she was yesterday. Another Sunset wasted away, no one to share it with- she wasn't desperate to share it with someone though, Silky was with her watching too. But, he wasn't really what she had wanted to share such a romantic moment with.

She decided right there that she wouldn't even look at the Sunset it made her feel so depressed. She literally fell on her bed and squeezed her pillow until feathers came out. Silky slithered onto her bed and snuggled up against her leg, she rubbed his back as he squeaked affectionately. Star sighed and laid on her back, looking straight at the ceiling, it was so plain- so white but then again, it was beautiful. The color white did match with all colors plus the color white was the color of- _'A rose…'_.

"Red X" she whispered, sitting up, accidentally knocking Silky down he snorted. "Oopsie! Sorry, Silky-chan." she picked him up and walked over to her rose pot sitting in the windowsill. Star began to sing a tamaranian song to the plant. "Knock Knock" she heard someone say, she looked up, there staring at her was Red X's mask. But, she saw through it to the smiling boy she had seen before.

Starfire almost automatically opened her window "Why are you here." she said it as a statement to try and seem that she wasn't excited to see him, which was a lie. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to come watch the sunset?" Star blinked at him _'he came for just the reason I wanted him to…'_. "Will you come with me?" Starfire was frozen, as if debating whether this was right or not. "Where will we go?" she asked, he smiled "Just trust me.".

'_Just trust me- that word trust again…'_ the fight was replaying in her mind again before she took his hand and let him guide her down the tower. He was holding her in a bridal-style position that actually made Starfire comfortable. She couldn't believe she was allowing him to do this, but it just felt so- so- _right._ _'How could something right be wrong?'_ she asked herself, smiling as she snuggled against his chest making them both blush a bit.

(Note: I know Star can fly, a duh. But since she didn't know where they were going he carried her. Ok?)

MONKO

* * *

On top of a hill somewhere out of Jump-City…

"Thanks" Starfire jumped out of Red X's arms and scooted about two feet away from him and took a seat. They both stared out into the Sunset, the ocean tickling the sun lightly as it went down, it simply made Starfire smile. Red X looked down at Starfire, she was just smiling there as if she really wanted to be here _'Does she? She did come along…'_.

A pregnant pause passed over them, it was truly scary for it to be quiet for so long. Finally Red X made a sound, he threw a rock. Starfire watched the shiny object skip across the ocean and plunge into the sea. "How did you-" "You Don't know how?" he raised an eyebrow. She frowned, aggression in her face "I'll try" she picked up a flat rock, threw it, and watched it plunge into the water, not skipping once. Her sweat dropped as Red X giggled slightly, he tossed another rock which skipped without a flaw.

"It's not so easy if you think it is." he took her hand in his and placed a rock in it. "Just give it a nice flat toss, like when you toss your beams" "Starbolts" she corrected, smiling. He laughed "Sorry, Starbolts.". She angled her hand just the way he had instructed and gave it a toss, it plopped instead of plunged into the ocean.

"You'll get the hang of it eventually." he sat down, smiling to himself. She sat next to him and began to whistle the tamaranian song she had been singing before. "What song is that?" Red X asked, liking the tune "Oh, it's a song from my planet, Tamaran." "Oh, it sounded like Moonlight". She nodded, grinning "It is, translated in English, it's the same as Moonlight.".

"Really? Can you sing it?" he asked, dropping a rock in the ocean below. Star nodded, a pink tinge on her cheeks. Then all was quiet again before Starfire opened her mouth and began to sing shyly:

_Crystal sea, _

_Can you feel my tears?_

_Please, save me_

_From my fears!_

_Will you guide me through?_

_To make it, I'll use all my might!_

_Please, I can't survive without you!_

_Please, direct me in the Moonlight._

_Sunset sets upon the sea_

_I feel so alone in these harsh times_

_Can't anyone help me?_

_Umm.. I forget what line this is._

Red X laughed when Starfire sung that last line "_I don't want to burden anyone with my fears, they are mine."_ he finished for her. "You're a good singer, you know that?" she smiled and looked down to hide her slight blush "Thanks".

"Are you going to finish?" he asked her, she nodded shyly "What's your name?" the question hit him like a rock to the head.

He was silent for a while before he turned his head to face her. _'Those emerald eyes…'_ Star heard him mumble something "Hmm?" he mumbled something again but said it louder. She put her face closer to his in order to hear better, a strong blush covered Red X's whole face as she crept closer. _'SPIT IT OUT!'_ he yelled in his mind "My name's Joey.".

Starfire smiled _'Joey…'_.

MONKO

* * *

**R**obin knocked on his girlfriend's door only to have no one answer. "Star? I was wondering if you'd like to go on the rooftop to see the Sunset?" no reply. He sighed and tried to go inside "Access denied" "Star are you there?". No reply. He sighed again and walked off. _'Does she really love me? … Do I really love her?'_.

MONKO

* * *

**Another chapter done and done! Hope you liked it!**

**BTW, that song Moonlight will come up again, probably anyway. **

**OMG! I'm so happy a lot of people like the story! I thought no one would read it and I got 4 reviews in only the first two days! Anyway, it seems a lot of the girl reviewers are liking Red X and how he looks. Well, I'll try to post up a pick of hum just for you guys. But I'll only consider it if you-**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Strodgfrgf- LOL, thanks. A lot of people always like the word 'monko' when they first see it. Thanks! I hope it will be. Well, I updated! Thanks for reviewing plus being the first reviewer!**

**Falyn anjel- LOL! OK, THANKS! Yeah, he's meant to sound hot. I don't know if he will be revealed in the series. But if he is I don't know who. Sorryz :P. Thanks for reviewing!**

**AnimeDreamers45- Thanks! Don't worry, Star will get better! I updated! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Starfire-tchan-Thanks! It's going to end at around…maybe 10-15 chapters then there will be a sequel! This is a Trilogy. LOL- He's supposed to sound cute. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**-Ja, casui**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Teen Titans. I do own Joey Wielder though and the song Moonlight. I don't own the song "Summer Nights" by Lil Rob though.**

**BB: How come you barely mention me and Raven in the story?**

**Rae: (nods, agrees) He has a point.**

**Casui: Well, the story isn't about you guys- sorry to tell ya' that.**

**BB + Rae: Yeah, w/e.**

**Casui: JINX 2 BOTH OF YOU!**

**Rae: W/e.**

**Casui: You can't speak I jinxed you.**

**Rae: Jinx is for 4th graders.**

**Casui: (whimpers) I'm a 7th grader.**

**Rae: Difference is?**

**BB: The difference is that you're being cranky.**

**Rae: (is angry) CRANKY! (about to use powers on BB)**

**BB: Uhh… (runs, Rae chases)**

**Casui: (sweat drop) ignore them. You guys know the rules about MONKO and blah blah blah. Enjoy the fic.**

**BB: (Rae throws desk at BB) I WAS JUST JOKING!**

**Rae: STILL NOT FUNNY!**

**MONKO

* * *

**

Summary: Starfire finds a letter under her windowsill telling her to meet Red X alone in an alley. Meeting him there, she discovers his secret on accident but also uncovers way more when she gets to know the man behind the mask. -Robin, being Star's boyfriend is naturally suspicious when Star sometimes is delayed coming to missions. When he follows her one night, all chaos lets loose. Will relationships be lost or found?

**The Letter**

**Chapter 3: Secrets in the flames**

Six A.M at Titan's tower…

**S**tarfire woke up and walked into the bathroom, it was early only like 6 am but Starfire felt like going for a walk in the park. She picked up a hairbrush and swooped her hair over her shoulder and began to lightly brush. She hummed and closed her eyes as she brushed it out of it's puffy-morning-look. She smiled at herself in the mirror and brushed her teeth, smiling as she gargled water.

Now, Star was in the shower just humming the song she had sung last night. For some particular reason, she was in a good mood today. As she walked out of the bathroom door with her clothes on and her hair dripping wet she ran into someone. "Good Morning Raven!" she smiled at her gothic friend. Raven grumbled something and then realized Star was standing in front of her.

"Oh, hey Starfire." she was half-asleep, she could tell "What are you doing up so early?" Star simply shrugged "I want to venture out into the GLORIOUS day of today this way I may meet you all at breakfast and dinner without skipping it!". "I see your back to your bubbly self" the girls looked back down the hall to see Robin walking towards them, sleep in his eyes.

"GOOD MORNING GOOD FRIEND ROBIN!" she walked over and suffocated him in a hug. "Uh- Star, can you put me down?" Star placed him back on his feet and smiled. He gave a weak smile and waited near the wall because Raven had just gone inside the bathroom. "Robin, would you like to join me in the eating of pizza later this afternoon?" "Sure" Robin answered, glad that Starfire was happier than the last two days. "Make that a double sure!" "Triple!" the couple looked back down the hall at Cyborg and BeastBoy who were more than happy for an invitation for pizza.

"GLORIOUS! Raven?" the whole team surrounded the bathroom, awaiting Raven's answer. "Yeah, sure." "HOORAY!" the team cheered as Starfire walked past them with a grin covering her face.

Unlike the rest of the team which was talking and cheering outside the bathroom, Raven was wonder some _'She said another guy besides her boyfriend made her heart beat faster. So, she's in love with another guy but the question is…who?'_.

MONKO

* * *

In a Grandma's Garden shop in downtown Jump City…

**J**oey trickled some water over the pots of blue roses growing happily in the store. He whistled a song as his little brother snuck up behind him. "BOO!" "Gah!" Joey turned, pretending to be frightened as he saw his little brother, Gavin pretending to be a ghost. "Oh no a ghost!" he pretended like he was terrified and gave out a fake scream "It's only me, Joey!", Joey gasped and picked up his brother. "Why you little dog! You scared me half to death" he tickled him, smiling at his laughter. Joey placed him back on the floor "What are you doing in the front of the store? Aren't you supposed to help in the back today?".

Gavin nodded, a guilty look on his face. "I just wanted to try to water the plants for once" he smiled at his little brother's frown "Then why don't you try". He handed his brother the watering hose as his eyes widened in awe. "Cool!" Gavin jumped out of his arms and started to spray the flowers. "Your not bad bro'" he ruffled his hair as his little brother giggled with mischief.

Joey raised an eyebrow as the hose turned his way and started spraying his clothes. "Ah! Gavin!" they both laughed as he put hands up to his face to protect himself from the water coming at him. They were having a grand old time until- "JOEY! GAVIN! WHERE ARE YOU TWO!".

The two boys looked at each other in panic. Quickly, Joey started wringing his clothes over the flowers as Gavin turned off the hose. But, by the time everything was situated it was already to late. Joey and Gavin froze at the sound of two high heel boots click-clack-clacking across the marble floor. "Well. Well, your grandmother sure isn't going to be happy about this will she, Joey-kun?" Joey and Gavin sent dark glares at the woman standing in the hall. "I'll clean it up, there's no need to get all mean about it." the young woman shot a glare at Joey as he grabbed a mop that was sitting on the counter.

"No need to get an attitude, Joey-kun. I won't tell your grandma- that is, if you go out with me?" the girl stepped closer to the teen, he ignored her. "Well, Joey-kun?" she was only inches away from him now and that only made him more annoyed. "I'd rather date this mop and I hope I wasn't too polite when I said that" he grinned as she fumed "Why are you so cruel to me! No one else goes out with you anyway!". Joey looked up, straight into the girl's sharp hazel eyes.

"You don't know that and if you keep it up with your 'charm' you never will." the brunette girl stepped back in shock. _'That was cold of me, she looks like she's going to cry now. Ugh! Why am I such a jerk all the time! As Red X and as myself!'_ he gritted his teeth as he scolded himself inwardly. "Brother, you didn't mean that did you?" Joey gasped and looked down at the shocked sea-blue eyes of his little brother "Of course not, I'm sorry-". He gulped before saying the next word, not believing he was truly sorry "Sorry, Lila".

The brunette girl Joey had called Lila smiled in contentment and ran over and pinched his cheek. "Oh it's ok Joey-kun!" she made a face though when he slapped her hand away "Anyway, I just came to thank you guys for the donation.". "Oh" he scratched the back of his neck "Did you deliver the money to your sick cousin?" "Yes I did, he says thanks… Say,". Her voice became sly, both boys in the hallway sweat dropped as if expecting what would happen next.

"Why DID you donate to us? Unless you really truly care and you actually are playing hard-to-get with me!" she started babbling at that moment at how happy they'd be together. Joey and his brother sighed as they snuck out of the hall into the back room to get away from the obsessed girl. "Phew" they exclaimed when they couldn't hear her rants anymore.

"Brother?" "Hmm?" Joey looked down again at his brother tugging on his shirt for attention. "Why did you dwonate to wiwa?" he asked trying to pronounce the words as best as he could. Joey laughed "Because, us poor people stick together when in time of need.". Gavin looked up at his brother's determined face "No matter if that person's even 'Wiwa'" he said half-laughing, his brother nodded knowing he was serious. Gavin nodded and smiled, he then took off his wet shirt and swung at his brother.

"GAH!" Joey began chasing his brother in the back of the store as he laughed along with him. "You really need to loosen up Nii-chan!" Gavin said to the teen who had just caught him. Suddenly, his older brother frowned and quickly replaced it with a smile. "Your- Your right, so lets loosen you up!" he then began tickling the happy five year old with joy that was until Lila found them again…

"RUN!"

MONKO

* * *

Water trickled down and was sucked into the soil. The rose seed inside felt tickled as if sucked up the water happily, listening to the song it's owner was singing. "_Moonlight…Oh shining moonlight!" _Starfire twirled around and smiled at the pot of soil, inside a beautiful creation was going to be bornSuddenly, she paused staring at the seed through the minerals and soil. _'Why did Joey'_ she felt her heart begin to pump harder as she thought and she placed her hand upon it. Swallowing, she recollected herself and began to think again- but her heart was still beating like a drum in a rock-in-roll band.

'_Why did **he**' _she thought, avoiding his name _'give me this'_. She lifted the pot in curiosity and let her emerald eyes wonder over it freely. "What's that?" "EEEP!" Star shrieked, not expecting to hear the voice that had asked the question. Quickly turning around and hiding the pot behind her back she faced a green-skinned teammate of hers.

"Hello good-friend BeastBoy, may I ask why you are intruding my room?" she said, panting. He looked at her suspiciously "Just came to tell ya' we were going out for pizza. Why? Can't I come say hi anywayz" ,he asked a street-accent in his voice. Her sweat dropped "Of course- I was just eh- star muffled to see you!" BB raised an eyebrow "Startled?" she nodded.

"Anyway Star, wanna' hear a new joke! I've been practicing this way I can make Raven laugh…" Now it was Starfire's turn to raise and eyebrow. _'He sure is- what's the word… persistent to make her laugh…' _"What's that?" she snapped out of her thoughts, knowing he was talking of the rose pot. "It's nothing!" BB raised an eyebrow "Can I see it?" "No!".

Now, BB and Star were fighting over the pot, going in all different positions just to get sight of it.

"Aww come on Star!"

"No!"

"I won't tell anyone I promise!"

"Please BeastBoy! Respect my wishes and- GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

BB smirked "Raven's robbing off on you, watch out.". At that Star actually had to smile, _'Watch out-'_ she began in her mind, _'Cyborg's rubbing off on you'. _But with that thought, Starfire had lost her control over stopping Beast Boy, causing him to rush through and grab the pot. "A flower pot?" Star froze at those words, she was caught. Red handed in the act of watering it too. It wouldn't take long before BB figured out who gave the pot to her- being an animal, he could trace down his scent…

'_I feel…that word…that word Raven felt about Beast Boy once…guilty'_ Star felt her eyes droop in fear. BB began to examine the pot in his hands with curiosity, confused over why Starfire would get so worked up about it. "Umm…Star?" Starfire nodded to show she was listening "It's a…flower pot?". She nodded again in shame. BB just stared at her, like he had never seen her before.

Without making a sound he placed the pot back on the windowsill, waved to Star and walked out of the room.

MONKO

* * *

"**W**ell BB, find anything?" the mechanical mechanism in his ear hummed.

"Nothin' much. 'Cept this one thing she was trying to hide."

Cyborg rolled his reclining chair towards his computer. "'Cept what?" he asked, mimicking BB's accent. "This flower pot." Cy's eyebrows rose. "Did you say a **flower pot?**" "Yeah. What if that guy Star likes gave it to her?" Cyborg almost laughed, he couldn't believe BB was getting suspicious over A FLOWER POT!

"Did you ever think that _Robin_ got her the flower pot, this way she could put flowers in them?" BeastBoy glared as he turned a corner in the hallway. "Yes! I maybe dumb but I'm not stupid!" (that's my line!) Cyborg raised his eyebrows in confusion "Ok, maybe I should reword that…". The two boys laughed as BB turned another corner, there stood a Goth girl reading a book and walking right towards him…

BONK!

A glare met his green eyes as he got up. "Sorry Rae," he put out a hand to help her up. "Yeah, just make sure you don't go bonking into me **again**!" she said the word "again" fiercely as she stood up on her own. She shot him another glare of fury before she went by him, pushing him on the shoulder purposely as she did.

"What's **your** problem?" BB asked, trying not to sound to annoyed or angry. Raven didn't answer she just turned the corner, turning pages in her book hastily. BeastBoy heard a familiar buzz in his ear "I'm sorry, what you say Cy?" he asked, shooting a glare at the corner of the hallway.

"I said, what was that about?"

"I dunno. Do you know what's up with Raven?"

"No," Cyborg shook his head as the door to his room burst open. There was the very own green boy he had been talking to. BB sat in the chair opposite Cyborg and tore out the earpiece from his left ear. "What's wrong?" "Nothing" BB lied, Cyborg shrugged it off, figuring he didn't want to talk about it.

What was bothering BeastBoy though, was the book Raven was reading. _'Was she really reading that?'_ the book was called "How to get HIM to notice you, by Joyce McDrae" (I don't know if that's a real book if it is- oopsie, don't own it.). She was reading a how-to-get-the-guy-you-want-guide but the thing that bothered BeastBoy the most was…_ 'Whom?'…_

MONKO

* * *

At a PIZZA shop in downtown Jump City…

**R**obin leant back in the restaurant chair as he watched his teammates fight over the last slice of pizza.

"Come on! Let me have it!"

"No way, man! This slice is mine!"

"NO! I claim the slice of wondrous cheese for myself!"

"Fine! Raven will decide!"

"This is truly," Raven paused letting herself set into sulking mode "pointless.". "Aww, come on Raven! Just choose which one of us should get it!" BB said, flashing her a charming smile and wiggling his ears. Raven's eyebrow twitched in annoyance "Why don't you guys just spin a bottle or something to see which one gets it.".

The three fighting-over-pizza-titans looked at each other and shrugged, not really caring. "Robin?" The boy wonder looked up to see two shining emerald eyes looking back at him. He nodded to acknowledge her "Will you spin the bottle of choosing?". He blinked in confusion for a moment and then nodded "Sure.".

Robin spun the tiny bottle of glass. It swung round and round, watching from Cyborg's to Starfire's to Beastboy's appalled faces and then to Raven's bored one. A whistling sound whizzed out of the hollow bottle along with a few droplets of V-Cola. Finally the bottle began to slow, the three hungry titans moved closer to the glass object in excitement.

The bottle mad a tiny screeching noise as it came to a halt in front of BeastBoy. "YES!" he exclaimed "Congratulations…" Raven sighed sarcastically. "Oh no! That ain't fair!" Cyborg argued, beginning to reach for the pizza. "HEY! That's mine!" Before they knew it, Cyborg and BB were both fighting over getting to the pizza before the other.

Starfire looked down in sadness, Robin frowned and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, a flash of white flew across the sky and landed in front of him. "What the-" all the titans began as they saw a short, one-legged seagull land near the last slice. The seagull stared at the appalled faces of the titans for a moment before swooping it's beak into the pizza slice.

Before any of the titans could even breathe the seagull was off, taking BB's slice along with him. Cyborg's and Beastboy's jaws dropped.

"DID THAT BIRD JUST RUN OFF WITH THE LAST SLICE!"

"Looks like it" Raven said, taking a sip from the last bit of her Herbal tea.

BB fumed, sending a look at Raven. She ignored it completely. While BB and Rae fumed silently Cyborg looked up into the sky, teary-eyed "The bird took the pizza!". Robin's sweat dropped _He's beginning to act like BeastBoy…'_ suddenly he felt his face grow warm as he felt something lean against him. It was Starfire, sleeping soundly as if she hadn't noticed the seagull-incident.

'_Summer Days just sittin' around…and when the Sun goes down I'll be ready to party…Ain't nothin' like them Summer nights!'_ the restaurant radio hummed.

Robin smiled inwardly, it was good to be him…Everything seemed to stand still for a moment, just all in peaceful silence. Seagulls, chirping and fighting over pizza in the air. A nice warm day, and it was almost sunset.

'_Keep the top on drop, all the girls looking' hot. Hit the volo and we just don't stop! Party until the morning' light…ain't nothin' like them Summer Nights!'_

Robin's smile grew into a wide grin. This was just how he liked it, hanging out with his friends _and_ his girlfriend watching the sunset and eating pizza. Everything was just- just- _'Perfect'_ he sighed. _'Life can be good sometimes…_' he thought as he felt his eyelids droop- when all of a sudden-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Starfire woke up with alarm, she looked at the communicator Robin had just taken out. "Trouble" he announced, _'There goes my perfect evening'_.

MONKO

* * *

**J**oey was beginning to close up the shop. Everything was calm, no trouble, no cold, just a warm Summer Night. He smiled and shook his head to the beat of his pocket-radio.

'_Summer Days just sittin' around and when the sun goes down…I'll be ready to party…Ain't nothin; like them Summer Nights'_

Everything WAS perfect. Well, that's what he thought it was. In fact he thought it was so perfect that he fell half-asleep, leaning against the glass windows as a 'customer' came in the store. Five minutes later, Joey awoke with a alarm at the smell of thick smoke in the air…_'Fire'…_

MONKO

* * *

**R**unning, _running_ through the store Joey went wild searching for his brother. "GAVIN! Gavin answer me!" he could feel the heat pounding on his face and the sweat running off his brow. But he could also feel his heart pounding against his chest with worry _'Gavin! Lila! Grandma!'_ Gavin and Grandma were his only family left and he couldn't, no **wouldn't** lose them!

"Brother!"

Joey turned immediately, even though he barely heard the cry he **had** heard it and there was no chance on his life that he was going to ignore it. "GAVIN! Gavin! Where are you!" he started throwing boxes and pots of flowers and anything else in his way. "Gavin!" "Over here!". He turned to see a large case of roses enclosed in a storage box by the wall. Without even thinking, he rushed over to the box and began to push it.

He grunted. How did roses ever get this heavy? "Brother! I can't- I can't -cough- breathe!" "Hang on Gavin! Don't speak anymore! Take short breaths!". _'Push harder damn it! HARDER! He won't die- not like…'_ a picture of his parents, grandfather, and older sister flashed before his mind. He felt tears burn at his eyes as the box began to topple over. _'Yes!'_ he cheered in his mind.

"BROTHER!"

Gavin rushed into his arms, automatically. "It's ok, bro. I'm here." he let his brother sob into his clothes. There on the ground he saw a fainted Lila and Gavin's pair of shoes. _'Hmm…'_ "Gavin," Joey set him down. Gavin nodded "Do you know where Grandma is?" he nodded again. "Last timez I saw her she waz' at the front desk.".

"Alright. Gavin, I'm going to get you and Lila out of here. Once your out I don't want you to come back in under ANY circumstances do you understand me!" the scared little boy nodded. "Good" he kissed his brothers cheek and whispered in his ear, "You have to be strong, ok?". Gavin nodded one more time before he felt himself being picked up by his brother again.

Joey grabbed Lila by the waist and threw his brother on his shoulders. Without even pausing for a rest he sprinted off, avoiding every obstacle in his way. "Brother!" Gavin called suddenly "Yeah?" "Are you going to come back after you dwrop me and wiwa off?". Joey paused before answering, "Yes, I will." "Promise?" he paused again, longer this time "Promise."

Suddenly a large beam, engulfed with fire fell in front of them. Gavin screamed. "It's alright, Gavin! We'll just go the other way." he grunted running towards the staff room. Flames burned with intensity all around them, making evil looking smoke figures above them. "I need you to hold your breath, ok?" Gavin nodded, puffing up his cheeks. Joey held his breath too and knelt down. With difficulty, he crawled across the lit room and to the emergency exit. (If u think it's easy crawling in a flaming room, with two people on your back and smoke above you, your wrong so don't smirk saying "It shouldn't be hard to crawl").

Finding himself in front of the exit, he felt his brother pound on his back in need for air. "You can breathe now" Gavin let out a huge huff and began to breathe in and out deeply. Joey smiled and pushed on the exit-door, sending an alarm system to go off and the authorities to be called.

-The night air cooled the sweat leaking off his body, as Joey let Lila and Gavin down. "I need you to stay out here, ok?" Gavin nodded, trusting that his brother would come back _'He promised.'._ Joey smiled, giving his brother one last hug and rushing inside.

"GRANDMA!"

MONKO

* * *

**T**he Teen Titans arrived at the scene of a smoking gardening shop and a certain criminal running down the street. "Johnny Rancid" Robin sneered, drawing his metal pole.

as HUMAN, no bird. If he called BeastBoy that, Robin would understand- but him? I mean, that's just dumb. This is why, Robin just couldn't take it anymore. He didn't even bother with an opening line "Titans go!". (I know I haven't been putting opening lines for Robin, sorry. They're just hard to make-up).

Cyborg put himself into battle-ready-position, he felt a familiar electronic charge running through his arm. He smiled, aiming straight at Rancid. He fired his sonic-cannon and watched a bit of smoke arrive from the ground. "Cyborg!" he looked left of him to see Robin "Be careful, if anything blows up over here it's going to make that fire bigger!". Cy watched his spiky-haired teammate point towards the flaming flower shop.

Cyborg frowned, sometimes he hated it when that boy wonder was right. He was about to lunge after Rancid with every punch he had when a firefighter interrupted him.

The firefighter stopped in front of Johnny Rancid, his arms stretched out. "Stop! We don't need fighting going on right now. The fire's going out of control!" the whole team of teenagers, looked over a the shop. Their faces held shock, as if they had just noticed the fire.

"Starfire! Raven! BeastBoy! Take care of Rancid, me and Cyborg can handle anything needed to be cared for in the fire!" Robin ordered, rushing forward towards the fire. The other four titans just looked at each other. The same 'paleeeseee' expression on all their faces.

Disobeying their leader, the four titans ran over to assist Robin. Robin's sweat dropped as he saw his teammates run past him _'Why must they always be so stubborn!'_.

-BeastBoy and Raven started to help the firefighters. BB was turning into various animals that could spray more water onto the flames faster than the hoses could. Raven was using her powers to cast shields over the flames so that the fire wouldn't spread. Starfire had gone above, she was looking for any people around the fire so she could bring them to safety.

Cyborg and Robin were busy taking care of Rancid. (These are the exact opposite of the orders he gave-lol) Starfire's eyes began to wonder off to Robin, whom was throwing one of his birderangs at Rancid. Her eyes softened; she watched him be all heroic and brave. That was one if the _good_ qualities about him, but with the good qualities came the bad; such as over determination and being bossy at times.

She sighed. Sometimes she just felt like staring at him forever, but she knew it wasn't right. Especially when there's a fire right beneath you and there's a little boy in an alleyway calling for your help………Wait. Boy in an alleyway calling for your help? Starfire looked down at the alleyway near the fire, alert in her eyes.

There was a small little boy with a ashy hoodie on in the alleyway, shouting up at her. She started to fly towards him, but as she did for some reason a picture of that same boy except older flashed in front of her eyes. Then three names came into her head _Joey, Red X, and…Robin._

She landed next to the boy whom was now crying. "Do not cry these tears of sadness," she kneeled down and wiped away his tears. He sniffled, she gave a small smile "What is wrong?". "My- bro- brother…he said that he would be back and he would be ok…" Starfire's eyebrows furrowed. "Back from where?" the boy gulped and pointed a shaky finger at the burning building next to them.

Starfire's eyes looked over at the fire, bravery suddenly came to her. "Do you know where he is?" the boy sniffled but nodded, "He's with grandma…at the front desk.".

MONKO

* * *

Back entranceway of Grandma's Gardens…

**S**tarfire coughed. It certainly wasn't healthy in here. _'Well DUH, there's only like fire and smoke EVERYWHERE AROUND YOU!' _Starfire's bad side snickered in her mind. (If you don't know about Star's bad side, watch THE END II episode). She gritted her teeth, why did her conscience do that to her?…Evil conscience.

Ignoring her bad-self, Star flew through the smoke, using her star bolts as light. "Hello?" she asked the flames, flying down to a spot on the floor that wasn't flaming. She began to walk a bit, passing objects that were burnt on the ground and dodged objects that were falling.

"Ah!" Star flew up into the air and quickly went to the right. A support beam that had flames on it from top to bottom collapsed just inches away from Star's face. 'My god, that was close.' _'Your tellin' me.'_ her bad side smirked. She rolled her eyes, not stepping on the ground again.

All of a sudden there was a loud moaning sound and Starfire saw a bunch of dust fall from the ceiling. _'It's going to fall…The whole building…'_ She bit her lip in determination. 'I have to find his brother and grandmother!' her bad side rolled her eyes _'And you say Robin's over determined…HELLO! The place is going to fall! Let's get out of here! Forget the stupid boy! **You** and I could die!'._

Starfire shook her head. She knew her bad side was right, very right in fact; But she was a Teen Titan and a good person, she would never abandon anyone just to save her own life.

An ashy door with smoke blasting out from under it sat in front of Starfire. With great effort, she blasted it pushed it open, not using her powers in case the fire may spread. Automatically, Star had to hold her hand up to her face to block the smoke and fire. It was like an ocean…the flames were splashing out everywhere and the smoke was clouding the air…Like a beach on a misty day……Star hated this beach.

Suddenly, through the smoke Starfire heard a rough cough and a wheeze. She rushed forward, knowing someone had to be there. Star gasped. There in front of her was a flaming desk with a young boy that was barely standing carrying an older woman that looked either unconscious or dead. Around them was a storm of smoke, squeezing and suffocating them like a snake.

-Joey looked up, his eyelids falling and his breath catching. "Starfire…" he whispered before falling down into the deadly smoke and ashes. The last thing he saw was two beautiful emerald green eyes gazing into his, her face was lovelier than a rose…

MONKO

* * *

Outside the burning shop called Grandma's Gardens…

"**W**here's Starfire!" Robin demanded not see the Tamaranian girl. The other Titans weren't really paying attention and didn't know. Everyone but that little boy was too busy to know. "Mister! Mister!" the boy from the alleyway came running up to Robin. "I know where the nice lady with the green eyes and rose hair went!" Robin looked at the boy, his expression priceless. The boy pointed towards the store. "In there"

"STARFIRE!"

Robin began to rush towards the building. "What are you doing, man! You can't go in there!" Cyborg said, stepping in front of him to block. The boy wonder growled "I have to! Starfire's in there!" "If you go in there you'll be killed!" his teammate argued, not budging. "SO WILL STARFIRE!" roared Robin, his temper growing "If you go in there, there will be two deaths instead of one. Is that what you want?" a moody voice asked, coldly.

Robin and Cyborg turned their heads to see Raven's glare. Cyborg sighed "She has a point, Robin." But Robin was still deciding in his head whether or not this was the right choice or not. But, he didn't have time to decide for a firefighter was shouting out, "GET BACK! GET BACK! SHE'S GONNA' FALL!".

Before any of the titans could disagree, they were pushed back and all at once, the building collapsed and Robin felt tears burn at his eyes for the first time in 10 years…

MONKO

* * *

**OK, there you go! The end! Star's dead. The story's over!**

**JUST KIDDING:P. Here's the rest of it- Wow, I can imagine the looks on your faces, reviewers (takes pic).**

**MONKO

* * *

**

**CONTINUING**

**I**n the middle of the rubble there was a shadowed figure that looked like it was carrying something…or someone. A faint greenish glow came from the shadowed figure as it began to move forward. The Titans and firefighters, saying nothing just stared in awe. "Starfire?" Robin voiced, stepping forward, hope in his mask-covered eyes.

Out of the shadows a purple boot stepped out into the street light. The fire was out, and so was Starfire.

MONKO

* * *

**NOW, it's done. Not the story though, just the chapter. But, I do have news- **

**NEWS:**

**-This story (The Letter part 1) will probably be about 7-9 chapters long. Maybe shorter, I doubt it'll be longer though. **

**Don't worry, after this story is done there will be a sequel so calm your nerves.**

**-Rosa parks, 1913-2005 died. When you read this please give her a moment of silence. She was the very one who started the Civil Rights movement.**

**END NEWS**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL REVIEWERS AND READERS THAT CELEBRATE!**

**Hope you enjoy this Halloween treat! At the bottom of my page on there will be a Teen Titans spoiler. If you don't want the series to spoil then don't see it. The treat will be up by Saturday.**

**TRICK OR TREAT:P**

**AnimeDreamers45: Thank you! I'm glad you like the story! Don't worry they will. But then again, fights do happen often…(shrugs) Who knows if they will or not. Anyway, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Enjoy my treat!**

**Rockerchick224: Thank you! Glad you like the story! Guess what? I updated! (Yeah, that's obvious) Hope you have a HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Hope you like the treat!**

**ShadowCatOfTheNight: I didn't know either. But, I don't remember saying that they did. If so, oops. Oh well, umm…is that the only reason you reviewed? To tell me boys can't giggle?…Nice. HAVE A GOOD HALLOWEEN! Enjoy the treat!**

**Update: Hey, love can't be chosen by the reviewers! Only by Star! But don't worry, true love prevails over all. I wonder who her true lover is though…HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Remember to look at the treat! Hope ya' like it!**

**-REVIEW!**

**A final- HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL! (I know I keep saying this, but I really, REALLY like the holiday. **

**-BTW, by the time I post this it's going 2 be past Halloween- so…HAPPY HALLOWEEN ANYWAYZ:P**

**-For those reviewers that read "Feudal Karaoke" the story will be updated in a few days, don't worry.**

**-Ja, casui**


End file.
